


Luigi’s Mansion 3 (!Sister Reader Insert)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Luigi’s Mansion, Super Mario Bros
Genre: Brotherly Luigi and Mario, Jumping on the hype train I guess, LOL The fanfic no one asked for, Luigi and Mario, Luigi and Mario have a sister, Luigi’s Mansion - Freeform, Luigi’s Mansion 3, Super Mario Bros - Freeform, Why not add a sister reader insert to this xD, i suck at additional tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: Luigi is back at it again! When he and the gang get a luxurious invite to an even more luxurious hotel, things get a little hairy, it’s up to Luigi and his baby sister (Y/N) to once again save Mario and the gang from the evil clutches of King Boo!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the reason why I wanted you to have blue eyes.
> 
> I wanted your character to have SOME kind of relation to your big bros! Y’know what I mean? Good! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Key (This will be in notes at the start of every chapter):
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name   
(H/L) - Hair Length   
(H/C) - Hair Color  
(F/C) - Favorite Color

It was a beautiful late afternoon in the countryside. The sun setting among the mountains as the wildlife gets ready to take their rest. The sun gives off the warmest golden color anyone has ever seen. A pale bus drove down the path, whisking by some trees.

Inside the bus was none other than some of the residents from the mushroom kingdom. A red toad was driving the vehicle, even though he could barely see past the steering wheel. On the bus, Mario Jumpman Mario was sitting next to Princess Peach Toadstool, giggling and chatting about while blue and yellow toads sat behind them, almost falling out of their seats due to the red toad’s driving, also making the blue toad’s ball fall out of his hands and roll under a seat. Near the back in his own seat, was the one and only Luigi Mario, sleeping soundly with his suitcase next to him, he bolted awake once the bus shook again in a frightened state. He sighed once he realized there was nothing wrong.

Behind him was Mario and Luigi’s beautiful little sister, (Y/N) Mario. Her elegant (H/L & H/C) hair fitted her perfectly, and her blue eyes sparkled with personality as she watched the outside world from the bus window. Most people in the kingdom mistake her for a princess since she’s as pretty and as graceful as one. She laughs this off, as her brothers often nicknamed her _Principessa**(1)**_ when she was younger. She smiled and rested her head above Luigi’s seat, smiling at him.

“It’s been a while since we did this.” She called, spooking Luigi once more, almost dropping a piece of fancy parchment as Polterpup barked at the girl. He looked behind him to see his little sister smiling, he chuckled.

“What? Go out of town?” She shook her head.

“No silly! A vacation! You, me and Mario!”

“Oh...well it’s obviously not just us three.” He gestured to the small toads and the princess, she nodded. “I know, I know. It’s just...I’m excited! It’s gonna be just like when we were kids!”

“I don’t know about that...” Luigi softly said as he nervously smiled. He looked back at the paper he was holding. It was an invitation to a new fancy hotel, and apparently, they wanted this specific group to be the first guests. He looked at Polterpup and everyone in the group and smiled. He knew everything was going to be okay, and that this was going to be fun.

His thoughts traced back to what happened last time he got an invitation like this. It was for a mansion, HIS OWN mansion. He decided to take Mario and (Y/N) to scope out the place, but it turns out King Boo captured Mario, leaving the two siblings alone, but they made a pact.

_‘D-Detectives?’ Luigi stuttered as he held the vacuum close to his chest as his little sister nodded with confidence._

_‘I know I’m not as strong as you and Mario, but I feel like if we team up, we can find big bro and beat that Boo! We’ll look for evidence to find him, like Detectives! Like partners!’ She held out her hand, and Luigi looked at her with a shocked face, but he soon nodded and warily grasped it._

_‘Partners!’_

His mind snapped back into place as he heard a gasp, he looked up at (Y/N), who looked in awe at the golden building, Luigi face copied hers. There had to be at least 17 floors if the green man counted right. The bus came to a sharp halt as it parked in front of the stairs and the door slowly opened. Mario and Peach came out first, smiling at each other as (Y/N) followed, her rolling suitcase behind her as she rubbed her aching head, her height came about to Mario’s eye level.

“You okay there, _sorellina?**(2)**_” Mario asked with a chuckle as she nodded her head.

“I’m fine, but we’re not letting Toad drive again.” She huffed, puffing her cheeks out in anger. Though she was relieved she could stretch her legs. Her ensemble was made out of black strappy heels, black thigh highs, and (F/C) skirt, a white collared shirt, and an (F/C) sweater.

“He has to drive us back, I hope you know.” Peach politely reminded, making her face fall as she solemnly walked toward the front entrance, the pair following in tow, along with the toads carrying the many many suitcases Peach decided to bring.

Luigi finally got out last, carrying his lone suitcase as he stretched and sighed.

“Yeah!” He cheered, Polterpup barked and ran around him before running towards the entrance as well. Luigi chuckled and followed, he marveled at the hotel.

“Wowie, wowie!” He gasped. After looked at the hotel, he walked up the stairs, (Y/N) smiled at him as they both open the doors, both of their eyes widen at the decor, the hotel almost looked like it was made entirely out of gold and dark oak furniture. Portraits of the group hung above, Luigi’s dog rushed between them, roaming around the lobby.

The youngest sibling smiled and was about to rush to go look around, and Luigi wasn’t gonna stop her until he felt a chill up his spine.

_‘Stop her’_

He held her wrist before she took off, making her softly yelp as she looked at her older brother. “Weegie? What’s wrong?”

“_Sembra che qualcosa non vada. **(3)**_”

She looked around the hotel nervously. “Okay...do you know what doesn’t feel right?”

He shook his head. “Just be on the lookout.”

She nodded and winked, gripping her suitcase, he took that as a sign, and he let go, and she started to look around. Luigi started to walk towards the front seat, holding his suitcase, he glanced around at the staff as he made his way over. Chills still going down his spine. Once he made it to his destination, he set his bag down and looked at the front desk worker, taking in every detail as he rang the bell, making the worker jolt.

The front desk worker had an ear to ear grin, eyes too wide, but he had white gloves and a red bell boy outfit on.

“Welcome, guests, to The Last Resort! Are you ready to check-in?” He asked.

Luigi nodded. “Thank you.”

The worker gestured up towards the balcony, as everyone looked up to see a woman dressed fashionably, she had pink skin, and blue hair styled in a big beehive. She smiled widely.

“Guests! Welcome to The Last Resort! My name is Hellen Gravely, and I am the owner of this hotel.”

Luigi looked at the woman in mere curiosity, he never would have guessed that the hotel owner would look like...this.

“I am absolutely delighted that you decided to accept my invitation.” She walked gracefully down the stairs, smiling to the large group once more.

“You all must be very tired. Come! Allow me to show you to your rooms!”

“That sounds lovely miss! Should we take our bags with us or-“ (Y/N) was interrupted as Helen quickly answered her question.

“Oh, no need to worry about your luggage! Our exceptional staff will take care of it for you...” She gestured to the bellhop taking them to a separate elevator. The owner leaned close to Luigi, chuckling.

“You’re our VIPs, after all! We’ve prepared a first-rate experience for you. All the trappings of luxury. Shall we get going?”

She gestured to another elevator.

“Let’s-a-go!” Mario cheered as everyone followed Luigi looked to the group.

_‘Don’t follow them’_

He stopped, his eyes fixated on the elevator. His little sister looked back at him, blue eyes were curious as to why he isn’t following. He shook his head and smiled, everyone got into the elevator.

Luigi’s mind wondered as he was in the elevator, leaning up against the railing as he watched the numbers slowly go up. He kept wondering why he was getting these chills, Mario wasn’t scared, (Y/N) didn’t suspect of anything, so why was he so worried?

_‘You worry too much, Weeg.’_

Mario’s voice rang in his head. He was right, he does worry too much. He smirked and nodded to himself. Making a pact to not worry, and have a fun relaxing time here with his friends and family.

With a small ding, the elevator reached level 5, and the doors slid open effortlessly. Everyone got out and Helen gestured to the left. “Mario, Luigi, Peach, and (Y/N)’s rooms are over here.”

She then smiled at the three toads. “We’ve prepared rooms for your Toads as well!”

“I hope you enjoy your stay! I dare say you’ll remember it for the rest of your lives!” (Y/N) smiled politely at this.

“Thank you so much.” She gracefully bowed and smiled before walking towards her room. Helen chuckled and waved her fingers in response.

“Good night guys!” Peach smiled politely as the Mario’s did the same.

“Night night Mario!” Luigi Smiles, Mario nodded.

“Night night!” He responded.

“Still having weird feelings about this place?” (Y/N) asked as she stopped by Luigi’s door, he shook his head. “No. I think it was just me staying on the bus for too long.”

She chuckled and started walking to her room, which was right next to Luigi’s. “Yeah, I’m all for that!”

“_Buona notte, fratellone!**(4)**_” She waved as she grabbed her door handle. Luigi mimicked her as they both entered their rooms.

The little sister marveled at her room, it was as beautiful as the lobby, her suitcase was placed on top of her fantastically well-made bed, she went to go open her closet so she can put some of her shirts in there, but once she opened it, she got jump-scared by glitter and a happy smiling face on a spring. She covered her mouth as she muffled a gasp, once she realized what it was, she blew a bang from her face and closed the doors, deciding to just leave them folded.

She put the suitcase on the floor and slipped off her shoes, she put them right next to her bed neatly as she snuggled in the bed, not wanting to mess it up, however, she left the bedsheets the way they were, her soft blue eyes drooping as she softly hummed herself to sleep, and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

(Y/N) jolted awake with a gasp as her blue eyes snapped open. She looked around in horror as she saw what her room had become. Once warm and welcoming, it was now cold and dark. She tried to turn on the lamp next to her, but for some odd reason, it would not turn on. She gulped and felt for her shoes, once she got a hold of them, she started to blindly try and get them on, the only light source was coming from the full moon from outside.

Once she got them on, she hopped off the bed and felt for the wall, once her fingers touched the cold surface, she trailed to find the door handle, she gasped at the cold metal, surprising her. With a creaking sound, the door opened.

“Luigi?” She called, as she saw the hall turn from gold to black right in front of her eyes. A blinding light was met in her face.

“(Y/N)! _Grazie a dio**(5)**_ that scream wasn’t from you! O-Or was it?” He asked she shook her head.

“No! I heard it too! It sounded like it came from Peach...” She looked around the hall.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure, l-let’s find Mario and Peach and see what is going on though.”

She nodded and the siblings first headed to Mario’s room, once Luigi opened it, they saw that the room was trashed, they took a few steps in and started to look around. (Y/N) made a disgusted face as she saw all the pizza around, but she then rolled her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

A black tube thing on the bed got her attention, it was an extra flashlight! She grabbed it and turned it on, sighing in relief as she saw the nice light.

“L-looks like it’s empty, let’s try P-Peach’s room,” Luigi suggested as his little sister nodded. Once they exited the jump man’s room, they entered the princess’s to find it was empty.

(Y/N) opened the drawer to see many many perfume bottles. She grimaced. “How can she afford so many perfume bottles?”

“Try and s-stay focused!” Luigi said as he opened the closet doors. A mask jumped out at him and he screamed, getting the attention of (Y/N), who smirked.

“Try and stay foc-“

Two more masks jumped out with sparklers, making the siblings yelp out in terror, they both slam the closet door shut. Growling at it.

They exited the room and both of them give out a shudder. “L-Luigi...”

The green man looked to his baby sister, who looked down at the red carpet flooring in worry.

“I...I’m scared...”

Luigi’s eyes widen as those words slipped from her mouth. He has not heard her say that in a long time, in fact, she stopped saying that at a young age like Mario. He didn’t know what to say to her, she mostly hung around Mario when she got older, not him. If Mario was here, he would hug her and tell her it was alright, and that they would find a way out of this, but that’s the thing; if he DID tell her that, he felt like he would be lying.

He had to say something a realist would say.

He put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at her big brother, he gave a small smile. “I-I-I’m scared too. But we’re detectives, remember? I-I-If something’s happening, we’ll find out what it is.”

Her blue eye’s widened, but she smiled and nodded confidence refilling. A ding was heard from behind her, coming from the elevator. Thinking it was Mario and Peach, they rush towards it, but when it opened, it revealed a ghost.

A tall pink ghost with a beehive.

Helen Gravely.

She smirked evilly and rushed up to the pair. “Well well well! If it isn’t my MOST esteemed VIP guests! I was just on my way to see you two... Are your rooms living up to your expectations? Don’t they just SCREAM good taste?”

The two couldn’t get out an answer, only gasps and cracked squeaks came out of their throats as they looked at Helen. Luigi mentally slapping himself for not noticing something sooner.

“Oh, I can barely contain myself. You have no idea how much I wanted you two to accept my invitation!”

“W-Why is that?” (Y/N) questioned, making the owner chuckle evilly.

“You see...There is someone I truly adore! He’s the inspiration for some of my greatest ideas... Like inviting you two here! I’m such a huge fan! That’s why it’s so wonderful that I get to introduce him to... YOU TWO! That’s right, Luigi and (Y/N)! I hope you’re ready!”

Helen grabbed her cape and raised it up high and wide, once she smiled and whipped it away, Luigi and (Y/N) screamed in fright.

King Boo was in front of them. He had escaped.

The Boo cackled at the two. “Suprise, Luigi and (Y/N)! It’s-a-me! King Boo! That old coot had me locked up tight in his lab... But guess what? I GOT OUT! The hotel owner here was just dying to meet me, so she busted me out. Pretty lucky, huh?”

Luigi grabbed his baby sister’s wrist as they huddled together in fear.

“Anyway, I didn’t you’d actually show up here. I was ready though, just in case. In fact, my vengeance is nearly complete!”

“W-W-What do you mm-mean?” Luigi coward.

“Glad you asked! I’m trapping you and everyone in your little vacation party... In frames!”

(Y/N) gasped loudly as she covered her mouth, making the two ghosts smirk and cackle.

“Awww, there there, (Y/N). It’ll all be over soon. It’s time for a little family reunion! BOO-YAH!”

Just then, King Boo pulled out 5 picture frames, everyone except Luigi and (Y/N) trapped inside them. This made the pair’s hearts sank as they reached for them.

“Oh no!” Luigi cried.

Boo cackled and pulled out two more.

“TAKE THAT! Oh, and there’s two more frames, of course. I save them especially for you and your bratty sister! Stay right there and put on your best-terrified faces you two! This is game over!”

The frames got closer and closer to the pair.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no.” Luigi whimpered.

_‘Take her and run’_

_‘Take her and run!’_

**‘TAKE HER AND RUN!’**

Luigi, still having a firm grip on his little sister’s wrist, made a run for it down the hall, making (Y/N) yelp and drop her flashlight as they ran down the hall. King Boo roared and started throwing obstacles at them with his tongue, making the two wince and covered their heads with their free arms as they ran.

Once Luigi opened the laundry shoot, he lifted up his sister and put her on the ledge. “Go!”

“Y-Y-You’re coming too, right?!”

“Y-Y-Yeah just GO!”

Luigi pushed her down, her screams could be heard as she fell down. The green man sighed but then looked between Boo and the shoot, almost debating on which one was worse. He whimpered one last time, putting up his flashlight, he hopped in just in time, his screams being heard next as the door shut behind him, once he landed, he was met with eternal darkness.

What did he get himself into now?

**Luigi’s Mansion 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Princess  
(2) Sis  
(3) Something’s not right  
(4) Good night, Big Brother  
(5) Thank God


	2. B1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key (This will be in notes at the start of every chapter):
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
(H/L) - Hair Length  
(H/C) - Hair Color  
(F/C) - Favorite Color

_Luigi?_

_Luigi?!_

_Luigi! Please wake up!_

The green plumber winced as he felt his body slowly waking up and coming back to their senses, he felt some slobbery and slimy substance on his face, opening his sky-colored eyes, he was surprised to see Polterpup licking his face.He winced and pulled his face away, laughing as he pets his dog.

“Good puppy.” The ghost dog barked and walked off.

He looks to the side to see (Y/N), a huge smile on her face.

“I’m so happy you’re okay! That fall was pretty big, but luckily this hamper was there to catch our fall.”

Luigi looked where he landed, climbing out soon after, he dusted himself off, then walked up to his little sister.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, she nodded.

“Yeah! However, I dropped my flashlight...”

“_Non preoccuparti**(1)**_.” He shushed as he pulled out his own, turning it on.

“Let’s see if we can find Mario and our friends so we can get out of here.”

(Y/N) nodded, she grabbed Luigi’s upper arm for comfort, no complaining from the older sibling, as he was scared out of his mind right now. They started to walk deeper into the laundry room, random sounds from the pipes and roof making them tremble in fear. Once they reached a door, Polterpup emerged harshly from a stack of towels, barking at the pair. This made them scream, Luigi going stiff as his little sister hid her face his arm.

The dog barked once more and fazed through the wall. Luigi and (Y/N) look at each other, she let go of Luigi’s arm as he opened the door.

“H-Hello?” The plumber called out, no response, of course, only his ghost dog rumbling through the trash can. His sister peered behind him, once he nodded at her, they both walked through the door, and she latched to his arm once more, walking down the eerily quiet hallway, the soft clicks of (Y/N)’s heels echoed through the hall.

Luigi opened another door, and the pair stepped in, looking around. It was the parking garage. Polterpup barked at the two, and the pair followed, once they reached towards the end, they spotted a rusty red car. The pair shared one more glance and Luigi opened the hood, Polterpup jumped out, making him jump back in surprise. The dog pushed him towards the car, but Luigi didn’t budge, as he was confused.

This prompt (Y/N) to step towards the car, she opened the trunk, and her blue eyes widen as she held a wide smile. She picked up a device and held it up.

“I don’t know about you, but I have a pretty good feeling this could be useful.”

Luigi looked up, and a huge smile appeared on his face. “Oh-ho-ho-ho! Oh yeah!”

She stepped towards him and helped him put it on. She stepped back and clasped her hands together, laughing as Luigi did a small happy dance. Polterpup looked at him and scratched behind his collar.

“Need a refresher?” The little sister asked. He shook his head. “No. No time.”

He was about to walk on until he remembered something, he reached behind him and grabbed his flashlight, he gave it to his little sister, who grabbed it and quickly nodded in thanks, and they moved on.

They entered back into the hallway, continuing down, Luigi flashed his flashlight at a door lock, triggering it. The pair open the door and look up the flight of stairs. Gripping the dark oak railing, the two slowly made their way up, (Y/N) shined her light upward, looking at a gold engraving of Helen Gravely. She made a face at it, after hearing Luigi open the door, she quickly caught up to him, and they entered the familiar room.

“The lobby looks so different...” She mumbled, hearing a small hum in agreement from Luigi. The pair looked up at the crossed-out painting above the desk.

“Mario?” Luigi whispered, he turned to around look at the front doors, he dropped his flashlight, shivering in fright. “Uh-oh.....”

(Y/N) turned to see what he was looking at, she gasped almost too loudly, Luigi covered her mouth with his gloved hand. The pair watched the two ghosts drill boards into the wood, making sure that no one could escape, once they were done, the ghosts noticed Polterpup dragging himself across the floor, one of them shooed at it, making the ghost dog barked and run away.

The same ghost that shooed at him, threw his drill to the other ghost and floated away. The other ghost threw the drills away, dusting his hands, he slowly floated away, before going to the pair and screaming at them. The pair yelled and went stiff with fright as paranormal purple grates blocked their paths. Luigi grabbed his tubes flashlight and stepped in front of (Y/N), who cowered in fear. He sucked up the ghost and slammed him on the ground a few times. After that was done, Luigi took off his hat and wiped his brow with a _‘phew’_

“Luigi! _Attento**(2)**_!”

He turned to see what his little sister was pointing at, he gasped at the other ghost above the front desks. The ghost whistled and another came out. The two went invisible, making Luigi and (Y/N) go back to back, shining their flashlight around.

Once the little sister saw a small glare, her eyes became fixated. “Luigi! Right here!”

Luigi turned and put his trust in (Y/N), sucking up near where she pointed, he got a ghost and slammed it towards the ground, the other ghost gasped, exposing his location. Luigi sucked up the ghost too and slammed it to the ground. Once both of the ghosts were defeated, the grates disappeared. Luigi looked around in confusion but was surprised as his little sister hugged him with a huge smile on her face.

“Ahh! That was amazing!”

She pulled back, and winked at him, softly punching his arm. “You still got it.”

Luigi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“T-T-Thanks.”

The pair looked around to see if they could find anything useful. The little sister saw a key behind the desk and grabbed it. Once they were done with the lobby, they walked up the stairs and tried the doors, only to find out it was locked.

“_Accidenti**(3)**_, w-we’ll have to find another way around-“

“Wait for a second!”

Luigi turned to (Y/N), who walked up towards the door. Reaching into the pocket of her (F/C) sweater, she pulled out a golden key.

“W-Where did you find that?” Luigi awed at it.

“Behind the front desk. I’m hoping that it unlocks this door.” She informed.

Holding her breath, she slid the key in there with no problems. With a shaky wrist, she slowly closed her eyes and prayed for the best as she turned it.

Click.

Her eyes widen and she held a smile. Luigi patted her back.

“Way to go!”

The pair opened the big door and peered inside, Luigi shaking in his boots. They walked in and with sharp and muffled gasps, they stared in shock in front of them.

In a frame hanging proudly in this room,

Was Professor E. Gadd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Don’t Worry  
(2)Careful  
(3)Damn It


	3. B1- Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key (This will be in notes at the start of every chapter):
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
(H/L) - Hair Length  
(H/C) - Hair Color  
(F/C) - Favorite Color

The siblings rushed towards the painting, Luigi touching it and looking at it, worried. "No, no no no! W-W-We needed him! _**Dio no!** _**_(1)_**"

(Y/N) put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Luigi, it's going to be okay! We'll find a way to free him. Just take a deep breath." 

Luigi looked at his younger sister and did just that. He took a breath and nodded. "L-let's look around, t-there might be a way to get him out." 

They walked back out into the lobby and looked around, Luigi nudged her side and tilted his head towards the left. She nodded in agreement and followed him, leading to another hall full of rooms. They had to battle a few ghosts, but they continued on. The pair walked towards a golden door, Luigi opened it and was expecting it to let him through, but when he opened the door to a crack, he crashed into the door, making (Y/N) crash into him, they both groan from pain, but the pair tried to pry the door open by pushing on it, sadly, there was no success. 

"Guess we'll have to find another way around." The (H/C) haired girl sighed. They headed back down the hall, when (Y/N) found a silver door, she took out the key she pocketed from the lobby earlier and put it in the lock, it gave off a nice click noise, before it got sucked into the keyhole, she eyed it suspiciously, but walked in, the door closed with a slam, scaring her. She timidly walked into the room, a flashlight in her shaky hand.   
  


Rats scurried across the floor, making her yelp and drop the flashlight in surprise, it clanked across the floor, Luigi's polterpup barked at the rats then went over to a safe in the far back wall, he barked and scratched at it. Blue eyes sparkled in curiosity, with a more firm grip, she grabbed her flashlight once more and walked towards the safe, her heels clicking against the white tile floor that was covered with different papers. She looked at the green light, then back at her flashlight. She wondered if it would work. She pointed her flashlight at the lock and flashed it when it didn't work, she huffed and tried again. It didn't work that time either, getting frustrated she growled and threw her flashlight on the ground, which made it give off a huge flash of light, she yelped and covered her eyes. Once her eyes returned to normal, she realized what she has done and grabbed her flashlight, begging for it to turn on, but it wasn't turning on. "No! No, no no, _Per favore! _**_(2)_**"

Her chest started to tighten as she realized she was alone, in the dark. Oh, how she was scared of the dark. Her sky-colored eyes started to water as she fully sunk to the floor, a red blush forming across her nose and ears and she tightly closed her wet eyes. Polterpup nudged her elbow and barked at her. She looked up at Polterpup, petting him with soft shaky hands, a click was heard, as she softly gasped and whipped around, standing on her feet, the safe burst open, showing small amounts of cash, and another foreign object. Polterpup barked at it as (Y/N) walked towards it, she grabbed it and eyed it suspiciously, she examined the object closely, a wide smile on her face. 

"This is Luigi's! It has to be!" She exclaimed, a happy smile on her face, she bolted towards the door, and with all her might, pulled it open. She stepped outside, looking at the object with a smile. 

"(Y/N)!" Luigi called for her at the end of the hall. With a big smile, she started to run towards her older brother, happiness all over her face. "I found you!" She cheered." 

"_Che diavolo stavi pensando?! **(3)**_" Luigi roared with an angry look on her face. It wasn't like Luigi to get mad at anyone, so she came to an abrupt halt with wide eyes, clutching the item to her chest. Luigi looked at her with angry wet eyes. Reality then kicked in for her. She left Luigi. Alone. Without telling him where she was. He was probably as scared as she was, maybe even more. 

"Luigi... I-" 

"Do you know how worried I was?! I thought King Boo captured you and put you in a painting along with Mario! You disappeared without a word! I was...I was..." He slowly came out of his angered look with a more soft and sad one, he dropped his vacuum and gave his baby sister a tight hug, she gave a surprised look in return. 

  
  
"Don't ever do that again...my heart can't handle it..." He whimpered in her ear. She gave off a soft smile and hugged back. "I promise I won't."

He pulled away with a smile on his face, he looked down at the item she was holding, he gently grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand closer to him, she opened her palm for him to see the item, he grabbed it from her hand and stared at her wide-eyed. "Where did you find this?" 

She gave off a smile. "I sacrificed my flashlight and key for it, but it was in a safe in another room. I wanted to bring it to you."

Luigi continued to look at her with wide eyes but then smiled proudly. "Good job! Now let's free the professor." He switched out his vacuum for the item, revealing it to be another kind of light. They went back to the room with the picture of E. Gadd. The siblings look at each other with a nod. Luigi flashed the colorful light at the picture frame, slowly but surely, E. Gadd came out of the frame with a thud. The siblings went to go help him up, but he shrugged them off, not looking at the pair, he re-adjusted his glasses then looked at the pair, then smiled widely and clasped his hands together. 

"Ah! If it isn't Luigi and (Y/N)!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) God, No  
(2) Please  
(3) What the hell were you thinking

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Princess  
(2) Sis  
(3) Something’s not right  
(4) Good night, Bug Brother  
(5) Thank God


End file.
